I Come Back Fighting
by D.F Glider
Summary: Rachel is kicked out of glee club and leaves Lima with her mother, a year later is returns with a new look, a new attitude and new friends. They form a new glee club that is ready to take down the New Directions, Rachel is also ready to fight back against every slushie and every cruel name called to her. Rachel/OC Romance, Brittberry and Puckleberry friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**I Come Back Fighting**

**Summary**

**Rachel is kicked out of glee and leaves Lima with her mother, a year later she returns with a new look, a new attitude and new friends. They form a new glee club that is ready to take down the New Directions, Rachel is ready to fight back against every slushie, every cruel name called to her and show world she has every right to be everything she is. Rachel/OC romance, several Rachel/OC friendships, Brittberry friendship and Puckleberry friendship.**

**Chapter 1**

**No P.O.V**

Rachel Berry walked through the halls off McKinley high school, she had smile on her face and she was wearing her usual attire off plaid skirt, animal sweater, knee high socks and her flats. She was heading for glee club, she had come up with an amazing idea for Sectionals and wanted to talk it over with her team.

In the choir room the glee club were sat in their usual seats except for Brittany who was off sick, they were waiting for Rachel to show up. They each had a smile on their faces except for Puck who seemed pissed at what was about to happen. They were proud with themselves and Mr Schue agreed with them, Rachel was about to be gone for good. She walked in smiling, "Hello my fellow glee clubbers," she says walking to the centre of the room.

"Shut it Man Hands," Quinn snapped at her.

"What have I done now," Rachel asked slightly shocked and worried.

"Rachel you are no longer part of this club," Mr Schue says, "the club has voted you out and if you don't leave they all will leave and I can't lose this club."

"What, why that's completely unfair, I…" She says upset and getting cut off by Mr Schue.

"You asked me why, they have voted you out because, you have a terrible attitude, you think deserve the all the solo's and don't give anyone else a chance and finally you show me zero respect and I was the one who gave you a chance," Mr Schue says and tears were coming to her eyes but she wasn't going to cry in front of them, "now it's time for non-members like you to leave."

Rachel walks out the room and lets the tears fall, it wasn't true none of it and she knew it. She gives herself a minute and pulls herself together, she turns around and walks back into the room and everyone turns to her. Finn and Quinn were in the middle of a song that came to an abrupt stop when she walked back in, "Rachel, I told you to leave, now leave and don't come back," Mr Schue growls at her.

"I will, but when I return I will come back fighting, ready to take you down," she says smirking, "and believe me when I say, you're going to regret this," she turns on her heels and walks away leaving behind a shocked glee club.

**Rachel P.O.V**

I was walking out of McKinley high, what I just did was maybe reckless but in two weeks' time I will come back and make sure I take them down. I walked outside to the parking lot and saw my mom standing there waiting for me. "Mom what up you never pick me up on a Thursday?" I said and she nods.

"I know, but we have to leave right now," she says excitedly, "I got the part and they just called me this morning we have to be in New York by Monday."

"Really that's great, so do think I can audition as well?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, they don't pick the final cast for another two week and they are still looking for an Eponine and Cosette," she says smiling.

"Okay, let's go," I say, "we need to pack our things," and get into the car.

"It's already done," she says, "but you're right let's go."

As she sets of, she glancing at me and I know exactly what she is thinking. "Rachel why are you out so early, don't you have glee club?"

"They kicked me out, but it doesn't matter now I'm leaving aren't I," I say and my mother smiles.

"Yeah, they won't have your talent anymore and will regret it," she says and we both laugh.

**4 Hours Later**

We were another four hours away from New York, so we pulled up to get some dinner at a rest stop. After looking at the menu my mom ordered at veggie burger and fries, well I ordered a cheese and tomato pasta bake. We were vegetarians I wanted to be vegan, but I couldn't keep much vegan food down so I gave it up. As I ate I realized something we had nowhere to stay in New York, "Mom," I said getting her attention, "where are we going to stay in New York?"

She smiles and puts down her burger, "We'll be staying with your grandparents, until I find us an apartment," she says and starts eating her fries.

After we both finished we got back on the road, I continued to look out of the window and about an hour later I fell asleep. When I woke-up we were parked up in my grandparents drive, the light was on so they were up waiting for us. "When did we get here?" I asked yawning and looking at the clock.

"Just now," Shelby says cutting the engine.

We get out and walked inside, "Mom, Dad, Rachel and I are here," she shouts and they come into the hallway and see us standing at the door.

As soon as they see us they run and hug us both tightly, "We missed you two," they say in unison.

"Okay you two must be tired," granddad says and we both nod, "okay let us show you to your rooms."

We walked to our rooms and they showed me mine first, the room was painted in a neutral yellow and could be for a girl or boy. The bed was on the back wall in centre it was Queen sized, the sheets on the bed were blue, with a bed side table next the bed. They looked at me and I turned to them with a smile and hugged them. "This is great thank you," I said breaking the hug.

"Okay, we'll be down the hall if you need anything," grandma says with a smile.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning, goodnight," I say going into my room.

"Goodnight Rachel," they say in unison and I closed the door and they show mom her room and went to bed themselves.

I looked around the room, and smiled to see the door closed was an ensuite and went in there washed, bushed my teeth and went to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep, thinking about what life would be like now I'm here in New York City.

**Okay guy this is my new story but it will not distract me my other that I am working on, My Life Has Changed and Wishing Well will be uploaded soon, hopefully in a few days.**

**Until then please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**No P.O.V**

It has been a year, the glee club had it tough but managed to survive with a second place at Regionals. Quinn and Finn were still together actually they broke up, they then got back together after Quinn gave up Beth and moved back with her mother. Kurt had given up on everything when he heard about Rachel's success on Broadway and won a Tony, in his mind he was meant to do that first not her then he met Blaine and then his life became bearable again. Blaine joined glee with Sam who started dating Mercedes and she hated Rachel even more now. Tina and Mike started dating and Artie was trying to win her back, so they didn't have time to care or listen to the others complain about Rachel. Santana was miserable, Puck was refusing to sleep with her and Brittany was doing the same because they hated what the others did to force Rachel out of glee and quit glee club as well.

Over the year they forgot about Rachel's threat, it didn't look like she was coming back and the only news Kurt got from was she had earned a full scholarship to go NYADA along with two of her co-stars. When everyone heard of what was going on with Rachel they became very jealous, not only was she accomplishing her dreams she was having it better than all of them. It was the start of the new school year and they were all sat in the choir room an hour before school started, Mr Schue wanted to do this first so called an emergency meeting yesterday.

"Hey guys, I know it's early but," he says getting cut off by Finn.

"Yeah, Mr Schue what's the deal with this meeting?" He asked yawning and putting his arm around Quinn.

"Well if you let me finish?" He said looking around and they all nod, "Right, yesterday Figgins informed me that there will be a second glee club forming and."

"WHAT," everyone in the room yelled at the same time.

After everyone calmed down Finn was the first to speak, "Do you know who's starting it?" He asked and Mr Schue shakes his head.

"All I know is Figgins was sent a donation to the school for $10,000 and the person who sent it will also be paying for any and all expenses," Mr Schue says with a frown.

"It's Rachel, isn't Mr Schue?" Kurt asked and everyone turned to him.

"Kurt, Rachel's in New York following her dreams," Finn says, "she isn't coming back, she has no reason to come…" He says cutting himself and realising Kurt could be right.

"This is bullshit," Santana says getting involved, "she isn't coming back, why the fuck would she do that if she's making money?"

"Because, I promised a year ago to take you down," A voice from the door came.

They all looked to the door and stare in shock at Rachel.

**Rachel P.O.V**

I woke-up next to my girlfriend Erin, we got together Valentine's Day and a long story short it has been great. She was with me when I won my Tony and that was the same night I got my scholarship and lost my virginity, that night was the best night off my life. I have had a few problems with my girlfriend, but they were forgiven once we had coffee and talked about what happened.

I rolled out of bed and went through to my ensuite I looked myself over in the mirror then stripped out of my pyjamas. That was when I felt two arms wrap around me from behind, then heard me girlfriends voice, "Trying to take a shower without me?" She asked leaning over and kissing me on the cheek.

"No, I was letting you and Maxi sleep a little longer," I say leaning my head back and capturing her lips with mine and we shared a small passionate kiss.

"Okay, should I go back to bed then?" She asked letting me go.

"What and miss out on all the fun," I say and I pulled her into the shower.

She turned on the hot water and we showered together, we took it quickly and it took us fifteen minutes to finish in the shower. Once we were both dressed we went down stairs for breakfast, we entered the kitchen and see Shelby finished plating it up. "Good morning mom," I say taking a seat.

"Good morning Rachel, Erin, is anyone else up yet?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes, we are," Alex said walking with her boyfriend Tony.

"Is there anyone else?" She asked putting everything in the sink.

"No, we didn't hear anyone," Tony said taking the seat next to me.

"Okay," she says with a sigh, "I'll wake them up."

"No need," Dani says walking in with Ashley and Richard.

They sat and we began eating breakfast, first off today Shelby and Erin were going to run Maxi to Lima Elementary before joining us at McKinley. They got everything sorted a few days ago, today they just wanted to make sure she got there okay and was ready for her first ever day of school. We finished breakfast and Erin went to wake up Maxi, well the rest of us went to school an hour early.

It took me fifteen minutes to get to McKinley High and park, I couldn't believe I came back to this hell hole. The place I used to think I had friends until they kicked me out of glee, but now it was my chance to get revenge, I deserved that much. I looked around the parking lot, I noticed at least seven cars were already parked. I recognized three of the cars instantly, the Audi R8 V10 was Quinn Fabray's her father bought it for her as a gift when she turned sixteen. The Mustang belongs to Santana Lopez and then came Mr Schue's pathetic excuse of a car that was when I knew instantly that the glee club was having a meeting.

I walked to entrance where we meet up with three more people, Mathew Johnson he was English and was very lucky to be on Broadway, Luke Daniels he was also English and there was Shawn he was in Wicked and one of my best friends. I knew one good thing came this we had a glee club, which was ready to take down the New Directions. I knew Mr Schue would have been notified about the new glee club, I plan on paying them a visit right after I have everything from Principle Figgins.

We all arrived and entered his office and gathered around, "Hello children and welcome to McKinley High and welcome back Miss Berry," he says smiling, "as I understand it is a former colleague of your who sent us that donation, so you have permission to start your new club, however you will be limited to a small number of members."

"How many members will that be?" I asked.

"Twenty, however if you do defeat the New Directions they will be able to join," he says and all of us frown.

"That's fine," I say the frown still on my face.

"Okay, now we've settled that, here are your schedules and locker combos," he says handing us everything we thank him and left.

Once were out of his we went straight to our lockers, we were all in the same homeroom and that meant I could meet with them after I visited the New Directions. "Guys, I'll meet you in homeroom, I need to use the restroom," I said and they all nodded and let me go.

As I approached the choir room I heard them talking, I knew they would know everything and probably talking about me and then hear Santana just as I came to the door. "This is bullshit, she isn't coming back, why the fuck would she do that if she's making money?"

That was when the room went quiet and I answered her question, "Because, I promised a year ago to take you down."

They all looked at me as soon as they heard my voice and each them looked shocked, they were all speechless that I was stood in front of them. "What's a matter cat got your tongue?" I asked sarcastically with a smirk.

"No, but what are you doing back here man-hands?" Quinn snapped at me.

"I already told you, I have a promise to keep," I say, "now if you'll excuse me, I have friends waiting for me."

I turned on my heels and walked out, I heard them all start shouting at Mr Schue as I walked away. I guess what Noah told me was true, I didn't see him or Brittany in there so they both quit and never went back. I also saw two new guys in there that I didn't recognize a blonde guy with huge mouth, the other was a guy with gelled back black hair, tight clothes and it screamed gay. I guess they pulled someone for competitions last year, so they survived without me which makes things more interesting. I walked into homeroom and sat next to Erin who finally shown up and all I can think is 'Bring it on New Directions.'

**I know it's slow, but I wanted to get this down and jump a year ahead.** **I know that there are a lot of blanks and I will be filling them in with flashbacks in future chapters.**

**Until the next update please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rachel P.O.V**

I was actually happy, for once in my life at this school I haven't been slushied, pushed into lockers or been called awful names. I thought I would have been slushied as soon as I was alone, but it hasn't happened and I wondered why. My guess was because everything about myself has changed my clothes, my looks and my attitude making me a completely different person.

It was time for glee, I was actually wondering how many people were going to audition today. I haven't seen the list but I do think I know two people who will be auditioning, that would be Noah Puckerman and Brittany Pierce and they would be perfect for our club. It made me think back to my first audition in New York, will they be as nervous as I was or would they find it easier since this was a high school glee club.

**Flashback**

I've been in New York since Thursday night and had the time off my life I've been practicing my song since Saturday and was ready for my audition today. I was also told to stick around by my mom, she told me she spoke to the director and the last three spots will be chosen today. I had just finished in the shower and practiced my song one more time and put myself on vocal rest until my audition, it was time for breakfast so I went downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and got out the cereal, milk and went into the dining room. My Grandma was sat with a cup of coffee and smiled when she saw me coming in the room, "Good morning," she says and I just nod and smile, "vocal rest?" She asked with a chuckle.

I nod and sit down next to her and pour myself a bowl of cereal, "You know vocal rest doesn't really do anything for your performance," she says and I look at her shocked.

"Really it's just that I don't want to strain my voice or get a sore throat," I say and stopped talking again.

"It won't you won't need to start shouting or screaming well you're here," she says and I nod and smile.

After breakfast we went in to the living room to watch some TV and tomorrow I will be starting school if I don't get the part. I wasn't looking forward to starting at that public school my guess is it's going to be like McKinley and I don't want to be there. The only good thing about that school is it has a glee club and they go to Nationals every year, but I don't want that, I want the part so I can attend the school the theatre organizes for people under the age of 18.

It was 10:30 AM when my mom called, she let me know that my audition was at noon and after that she and I would go for lunch. I went back to watching TV and not really concentrating on what was on and instead focusing on my song. I was getting nervous this is my first ever New York audition and sing in front of big producers that have made money from productions like this, it is also the director who will be in charge of picking the cast and it's him I need to impress.

I finally got back to watching TV and the movie Godzilla started and I smiled, but that was turned to a frown a minute or so later. "Rachel," my gran called out coming into the living room, "its 11:15, it's time for us to go," and I turn off the TV, grab my shoes and followed her to her car.

We set off and on the way she stopped for gas, once she filled and she got back in the car and handed me a bottle of water. "Thanks," I say forgetting I was meant to be on vocal rest until my audition.

"No problem," my gran said before setting off again.

Twenty minutes later she pulled up outside the theatre, I thanked her for the ride and she left and she had to go to work herself. I watched her leave then walked into the theatre, my nerves increased tenfold when I entered the theatre. I walked in and went to the waiting area backstage they set up for people auditioning, as I took a seat a girl walked out from the back from the stage area and walked out and then they shouted for the next girl.

A tall man walked out and shouted the girl's name, "Ashley Cole," the girl got up and followed him. Her looks reminded me off Brittany, she was tall, had the same blonde hair and looked so much like her.

After that three other girls went in for their auditions, after about twenty minutes my name was called and that when nerves hit me full force and I took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves as I walked over to the stage area. I reached the centre stage then looked out I seen my mom, the director, casting director and the theatres owner were sat at a table. "Hi my name is Rachel Berry and I'll be singing Ellie Goulding's Explosions," I say and the director nods.

I nod over to guy who showed me to the stage and he hit play on the CD player with the CD my mom gave him before my audition, then it came my now or never moment my chance to make it on Broadway. When the music it starts, I just let my nerves melt away so I can do what I do naturally.

You trembled like you seen a ghost  
>And I gave in<br>I lacked the things you need the most,  
>You said where have you been?<p>

You wasted all that sweetness to run and hide  
>I wonder why<br>I remind you of the days you pour your heart into  
>But you never tried<p>

I've fallen from grace  
>Took a blow to my face<br>I've loved and I've lost  
>I've loved and I've lost<p>

Explosions… on the day you wake up  
>Needing somebody and you've learned<br>It's okay to be afraid  
>But it will never be the same<br>It will never be the same

You left my soul bleeding in the dark  
>So you could be king<br>The rules you set are still untold to me  
>And I've lost my faith in everything<p>

The night you could cope  
>Your intentions were gold<br>But the mountains will shake  
>I need to know I can still make<p>

Explosions… on the day you wake up  
>Needing somebody and you've learned<br>It's okay to be afraid  
>But it will never be the same<p>

And as the floods move in  
>And your body starts to sink<br>I was the last thing on your mind  
>I know you better than you think<br>'Cause it's simple darling, I gave you warning  
>Now everything you own is falling from the sky in pieces<br>So watch them fall with you, in slow motion  
>I pray that you'll find peace of mind<br>And I'll find you another time  
>I'll love you, another time<p>

Explosions… on the day you wake up  
>Needing somebody and you've learned<br>It's okay to be afraid  
>But it will never be the same<p>

When I finished my nerves came back full force, I poured my heart out in that song. They were silence for a few minutes and then the director spoke, "That was wonderful Miss Berry thank you."

Just as I was about to leave the stage I was stopped by the casting director, "Um, Rachel during that song something amazing happened can you tell me what you were thinking?" He asked and I nodded.

"I was think about how things were just a few days ago in Ohio and high school," I say not wanting to go too far into it.

"Okay, thank you," he says letting me leave.

I hear their voices in the back ground, they were talking about going for lunch and me and my mom were meeting up for lunch. I was waiting for five minutes and my mom came back stage for me, "Rachel," she calls over to me and I walk over to her.

When I finally reach her she speaks again, "I was thinking that we should go to that diner that isn't far from here," and I nod smiling, we ate there Friday when we went shopping and we decide was a good place to eat.

We walked out of the theatre and to the diner, it was a five minute walk from the theatre and was a nice day and was glad we didn't take moms car. We walked in and sat down and looked over to the see a girl playing her guitar and singing Mine by Taylor swift well the guy who was on stage with played the piano. When they finished we all applauded and walked of stage and girl walked over to me and my mother and took our orders.

When she walked away I frowned, she was really attractive and my type of girl. She bought over our food and then went and started taking other peoples orders, she did it with a smile on her face and didn't seem to mind that people were staring at her body. She was blonde and really curvy but not fat, her brown eyes could draw you in and hold you there for a while. After a while and near the end of our meal she came back over, "Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked still smiling.

"No thank you, I'm fine," my mom says smiling back, "what about you Rachel."

"No thank you," I say and she nods leaving us.

I frown again when she leaves us, that was last we saw off she headed behind the counter and got her jacket and left. 'That most have been the end of her shift,' I think to myself and finish up my meal.

We finished our meal paid and left, we were walking back to the theatre and my told me she had to attend the rest of the auditions. She back to sit what she was doing and sat down and waited for her, I looked around the room and smiled I seen the girl who served us in the diner and I decided to go over and talk to her.

"Hi," I say when stood in front of her.

"Hi," she says smiling looking up at me, "you were just at the diner weren't you?"

"Yes, I was there with my mom," I say, "I'm Rachel," hold out my hand and she shakes it.

"I'm Danielle, but everyone calls me Dani," she says and I sit down next to her. "Have you auditioned yet?"

"Yeah, I just have to wait for them finish, my mom's my ride and she's been helping out with auditions," I say and she looks at me curiously.

"Is your mom going to be picking the cast?" She asked and I shake my head.

"No, but she will be giving her input," I say and she nods.

"Okay," she says and her name is called, "we'll talk after my audition," she gets up and follows the guy to the stage leaving me alone.

**4 Hours Later**

After her audition she came over and talked with me again, I was glad I finally made a friend. We made plans and we're going to be hanging out Saturday, as other people went in for their auditions we talked about anything we could think about and after four hours they were done and my mom came out with the two directors. "Okay," the casting director says, "we have chosen our young Cosette, Cosette and Eponine."

"As we know not everyone can be the leads we will be offering some of you other parts that are suitable for people your age," the director says.

"Okay young Cosette and Cosette will be played by Maxine and Erin Maxwell and there understudies will Sophie Jones and Danielle Harper," the casting director says and I look at Dani and she smiling she is the understudy but may still have chance to perform, "and Eponine will be played by Rachel Berry and her understudy will be Ashley Cole."

I hear quite a lot off groans from behind me, I know it must be people who haven't got the parts. After another hour of filling out paperwork we're allowed to leave, I say goodbye to Dani and we exchanged phone numbers and agreed to text each other tonight.

**End Flashback**

When I reached the auditorium I was pulled out of my thoughts, I walked in and saw my group sat together at the front. I walked down to sit with them and I turned to see the New Directions sat there as well with worried looks on each of their faces. They each looked at me when I walked in and I sent them a wicked smile letting them know this is where I will get even with them, I only hope that they realize they brought this on themselves not me. I turned around and walked down the stairs and sat with my group, the New Direction were nothing to me now.

I sat next to Erin and leaned over and kissed her, she and when I pulled away we are both smiling. "Hey babe," I say sitting down and taking her hand, "when do we have to pick up Maxi?"

"4:30, she's joined one of her after school clubs," she says and I nod.

I looked back at the New Directions, I see Finn glaring at Erin with jealousy in his eyes. I leaned over and whisper in her ear, "The constipated man-child is glaring at you."

She laughs and then whisper in my ear, "The one you used to love singing duets with," and she looks back and he turns his head to pretend like nothing's happening.

"That's the one, I just hate him now," I say, "I think he needs to be knocked down a few pegs."

"I think you read my mind babe," she says and we both laugh, "Now how do we do it?"

We had no more time to talk after that because my mom walked on stage, she looked over at all us smiling. "Right," she begins, "I was looking over the sign up list and have at least fifteen people who want to join. I have also had a talk with Figgins he has also agreed that we can have as many members as we like since our budget is not coming out of the schools budget." She finishes and I look back at the New Directions to see them looking annoyed.

I just sat there looking forward to see who was going to perform, I just hope that Brittany and Puck do audition I really want talk both them.

**Sorry I've been gone for so long, I'm now working and earning money so updates may be less than what I actually plan on updating but I will continue to update. **

**Sorry again and until next time please review.**


End file.
